nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Fraudrin
|kanji = フラウドリン |rōmaji = Furaudorin |alias = Dreyfus |age = 3000+ |race = Demon |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Black |hair = |bloodtype = |family = |abilities = |equipment = |occupation = |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |manga = Chapter 108 |anime = Episode 18 (off-screen) |seiyu = }} is a demon who has been using the Great Holy Knight Dreyfus' body as a vessel for the past 10 years. He is a secondary antagonist of the Kingdom Infiltration arc, having conspired to resurrect the Demon Clan with the help of Hendrickson. He was thought of to be a member of the http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_CommandmentsTen commandments but it was recently revealed that he isn't. Appearance Currently, Fraudrin has the appearance of Dreyfus whose body he possessed. His true form has yet to be seen. His original body has been shown as a shaded figure. Personality Fraudrin shows that he is manipulative and scheming person who uses anyone to achieve his goals and do his dirty work going as far using Dreyfus' body to use the friendship between his host and Hendrickson. Despite that, he has some sense of honor for a demon as he lets Hendrickson go free and left unharmed after commending his work on breaking the seal incompletely. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Fraudrin was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). 10 Years Ago Fraudrin somehow escapes the seal and begins plotting on the resurrection of his clan. He was responsible for the murder of Liz and had incurred the wrath of Meliodas that left the demon nearly dying in the aftermath of Meliodas' rage that caused Kingdom of Danafor to be destroyed. While Hendrickson and Dreyfus were exploring the hole, Fraudrin offered Dreyfus power in exchange of his body. As Dreyfus refused, Fraudrin attempted to steal his body, but due to Dreyfus' unshakable will, his attempt was unsuccessful. He then took over Hendrickson to blackmail Dreyfus into giving him his body. Since Hendrickson was friends with Dreyfus, he relented and allowed Fraudrin to take over his body. Fraudrin, inside of Dreyfus, and Hendrickson returned to the Kingdom of Liones, assassinated the Great Holy Knight Zaratras, and framed the Seven Deadly Sins for the murder. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc Just as Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus' mind with his Invasion's Nightmare Teller technique still in effect, Fraudrin intervened and incapacitated the Goat's Sin of Lust in a coma-like state that freed the Great Holy Knight and won against Gowther in their battle. Albion arc Just as Hendrickson begins to meet his demise, Fraudrin appears before him pretending to be Dreyfus. Noticing his fatal injuries, Fraudrin bites his arm and drips his blood into Hendrickson's mouth, telling him to stand up once more and fulfill their deepest desire. He leaves behind a bandage used by Elizabeth and all the fragments of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, then continues to oversee the healed Hendrickson beginning to break the seal to resurrect the Demon Clan. As Hendrickson gradually releases seal, he starts to wonder whether there was adequate blood within Elizabeth's cloth. Concluding that the power released from the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was too powerful for him or Dreyfus' body to handle, he steps away momentarily leaving Hendrickson to finish the procedures. With the ritual ended, he returns to the scene and comments on the booby trap placed into the seal by the Goddess Clan, mentioning that it was worth the trouble using the decoy to trigger it. He walks over to Hendrickson's body and notices that the latter had survived the occasion, stating that the Gray Demon part of him had completely died and wonders whether he would have survived as well. Commending Hendrickson for doing the dirty work, Fraudrin allows Hendrickson to be left unharmed and free to go wherever he pleases. He proceeds to greet his nine brethren who have been released from the seal after 3000 years, and reveals that Dreyfus' body has proven to be a useful and convenient human vessel. Answering their questions, Fraudrin updates the demons about the present situation of Britannia, that it is ruled by humans. Agreeing that they should prioritize recuperation as a majority of their powers were drained by the seal, they begin to head off to Edinburgh Hill, leaving behind an extremely terrified Hendrickson. When Hendrickson and Dreyfus are investigating the remains of the kingdom of Danafor on King Liones' order,it is shown that he is present in the large hole that was once the kingdom. Upon hearing Hendrickson and Dreyfus talk about their future wishes, he asks them to let him possess them so that he can grant those wishes. When refused, he tries to take over Dreyfus by force,failing and takes over Hendrickson instead. Dreyfus unable to fight his student and friend, allows Fraudrin to possess him, also having Hendrickson under his control.He then returns to the kingdom, plotting the death of Zaratras and framing the Seven Deadly Sins for it. Apparently, he was also the one who killed Liz, Meliodas' lover. Istar arc Later on, the Ten Commandments continued to rest and recover their magical power through the souls of humans they devoured and were shocked when they sensed Meliodas regain his full Demon powers at Istar. Suddenly, Meliodas appeared out of nowhere through Merlin's teleportation and casually greeted the Ten Commandments who were alarmed of his sudden presence Galan who was determined to finish off where he started. Meliodas battled and defeated Galan in less than ten seconds before warning Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins will defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galan was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". Seeing that Meliodas has regained his former strength, Fraudrin carried out Zeldris' plan in spreading throughout parts of Britannia and work on any method they have in order to restore their magic powers to full strength even if it means killing anyone standing in their way as he flew away from Edinburgh along with the rest of the Ten Commandments except Zeldris and Estarossa. Ravens arc Arriving at the town somewhere near the borders of the Kingdom of Liones, Fraudrin' presence was already noticed by two members of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Arden and Deldrey who readied themselves in battling him according to Lord Denzel's strategy. Abilities/Equipment Like all demons, Fraudrin demonstrates the ability to fly by producing a pair of wings using a mysterious black matter. Having taking control over Dreyfus' body, he is able to use all of his abilities. Since he said he may have been unable to withstand the goddesses' trap in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness it can be assumed he is about as strong as Hendrickson's ashen form. He somehow heal Hendrickson with his blood. Enhanced Speed: Fraudrin was able to move so fast from a fair distance he appeared as a blur in his attempt to prevent Meliodas' escape. He was also able to travel a significant distance away from Edinburgh to another town in a few short moments. While possessing Dreyfus' body, Fraudrin has a unique Black Mark similar to Meliodas' and Hendrickson's. Relationships Ten Commandments Trivia References }} Battles Ravens arc *Fraudrin vs. Deldrey, Arden & Wayeo: Lose Navigation es:Fraudrin Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists